The present invention relates generally to electronic devices, such as electronic devices for engaging in voice communications and music listening. More particularly, the invention relates to a wireless headset with increased wearing comfort.
Mobile and/or wireless items of electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular and are in wide-spread use. In addition, the features associated with certain types of electronic devices have become increasingly diverse. To name just a few of many possible examples, electronic device functionality includes picture-taking ability, text messaging capability, Internet browsing functionality, electronic mail capability, video playback capability, audio playback capability, image display capability, and navigation capability.
Electronic devices, such as digital music players (e.g., those capable of reproducing audio output from mp3 or other format files), mobile (smart) phones, and portable Personal Computers like netbooks and laptops have become a significant part of many people's everyday experiences. To make these experiences as pleasing as possible, it is desirable that the electronic devices be easy to use. The user experience of these electronic devices is enhanced considerably by wireless headsets that allow the user to freely listen to prerecorded music, listen to FM radio stations, or to engage in voice communications without being tethered to a portable but not wearable host device like, for example, a smart phone or netbook.
Wireless voice headsets applying Bluetooth® technology are used extensively to interact with mobile phones. Car legislation on hands-free calling has been part of the success of such voice headsets. Such headsets are traditionally made to provide audio output to just one of the user's ears, making them by definition capable of providing only monophonic information. Relatively new on the market are wireless stereo headsets which can support both voice calls and stereo music listening. A few of these stereo headsets even have a built-in FM radio, which, in some embodiments, allow the user to tune to music stations without the need to communicate with the phone (or other host device). In some alternative embodiments, the FM radio is in the wireless headset, but its control circuitry (e.g., for tuning to different FM stations) is located in the phone (or other host device), with control messages being communicated via the wireless link.
The success of a wireless headset lies in its ergonomic factors, including how easy it can be handled (e.g., put on and taken off), how comfortable it is when worn, and how stylish it is perceived to be by people in the vicinity of the wearer. Other factors like audio performance, standby and play time and the convenience of recharging are also of importance. Current wireless stereo headsets do not offer form factors that make them really wearable. Improved designs are therefore desirable.